


Initiation

by redseeker



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fledgling succubus has her hunger slaked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Just clearing out the hard-drive and dumping a few things.

Alli fell to her knees. The monsters surrounded her, penning her in with their bodies as they stood around her weakened body. On all fours and trembling, Alli tried one last time to reason with the monsters' leader. 

Arin watched the girl's pitiful begging without even the slightest glimmer of pity in his heartbreakingly beautiful blue eyes. His face was angular and harshly pleasing to the eye, with smooth tan skin, large eyes, and a broad, sensual mouth. His long blond hair fell over his brow, extending down his back until the ends brushed his taut buttocks. Standing naked before Alli, he was still as desirable as he had been the first time Alli had set eyes on him in the club – only now the dangerous air he had around him had crystallised into a very real and pressing threat. Standing around Alli in a circle were Arin's followers, all as naked as their leader. Males all, they were each beautiful in their own way, although none quite matched Arin. There was something about the way the leader held himself, an arrogant and cruel form of charisma, that set him apart. 

Alli's dress had torn during the chase from the alley outside The Clock. One of Arin's followers – the dark-skinned heartbreaker she had heard referred to as Lain – reached out now and grasped the back of the dress. He pulled his arm back in a sharp jerk and tore the remaining shreds of the once-fine garment from Alli's body. Alli tried to cover herself with her hands, but her breasts were too large to hide with just her small, delicate hands. Exposed to all Arin's men's eyes, Alli shivered violently, and her face turned bright red. She curled up upon herself on the ground, desperately wishing they would stop looking at her like that, like wolves eyeing up their next meal. 

She looked up at Arin as he stepped forward. Between his toned, muscular legs his long, thick prick was hard and stiff, and dribbling pearly precum. But she forced herself to look up and meet his eyes.

“Alli,” he said, and his smooth, mesmerising voice was heavy with sadness and reproach. “Why do you run from me? From us? Why do you run from what you are?”

“I am not like you!” Alli cried. “I am nothing like you – any of you!”

“Tsk. You made the choice, Alli. You entered into my bargain freely and with a willing mind and body. I made it clear there would be no going back, did I not?”

Alli wept, because he was right and they both knew it. She hadn't believed him! She hadn't believed he was really the kind of creature he was, and so when he had offered to turn her, offered her strength and everlasting life in exchange for a night of blistering pleasure, and more to come, she had given herself to him without a second thought. She had thought it was all a game, just a bedroom-game to add spice to their erotic encounter. But when she had awoken the next morning, she had found herself changed. And she had felt the hunger.

“Come now...” Arin sank down to his knees and caressed Alli's face with a gentleness that made her weep anew. “No one here wants to hurt you. We only care for your wellbeing, Alli – you are one of us now, and so we will take care of you.”

Alli wiped her eyes. “I don't understand,” she mumbled. 

“The hunger you feel?” Alli nodded to show she knew what he meant. The hunger still made her feel hollow, felt like a lead weight in her stomach, combined with a painful throb between her legs. “Because you are newly turned, you feel it more keenly than most. There is a reason for that – you need the extra energy to fuel the changes your body is still going through, and to build up a reserve of energy to live on. You need to prey more often than most of our kind, in these first few weeks. If you don't, the hunger will consume you and you will die.” Alli looked up at Arin gravely. “So you see? We have all been through this – we know what you need. You are one of us now, so we will take care of what you need to survive.”

Alli looked around the circle of incubi surrounding she and Arin. “But... will it work? If we're the same, how can I get energy from you...?”

“As you get older and more experienced in your powers, you will learn greater control. We can give some of ourselves to you and hold back the need to take in return. Don't worry. Just trust us, Alli... we will take care of you.”

After hesitating a moment longer, Alli nodded. She wiped away her tears, and let Arin help her to her feet. 

Lain lifted her into his arms, and together they all returned to The Clock. 

The club was still in disarray following Alli's flight, but most of the people were still there, and the music still played. Lain carried Alli up to the stage, and she remained quiet and obedient as Lain and the others placed her in position. A great cheer went up when her wrists were bound and she was guided onto the raised table, which was tilted at an angle. Two of the incubi gently held her ankles and spread her legs, earning another cheer from the clubgoers as her sex was exposed to the whole room. Her ankles were bound in place, leaving Alli exposed and defenseless. Instead of terror, however, this time Alli felt a deep, needy yearning. Soon her hunger would be relieved, if only for a time. At this point she would do anything to take away the terrible pain it caused her, and Arin's words had assured her she wouldn't be hurt.

The music changed, and her companions got down to business. Surprisingly, taciturn Lain was the first in line. He dropped to his knees in front of the table Alli was draped across, and a moment later she felt the warmth of his lips upon her nether parts. He gently parted her soft folds, and his tongue sought out her clitoris. She moaned aloud at the first touch, almost coming just from that. Her bonds kept her from thrashing around, and Arin pressed her abdomen, holding her down and looking into her eyes, his expression commanding her to be calm. 

Lain ate her out for a little while longer, but she was already dripping. A moment later he rose and positioned the tip of his huge cock at her entrance. Alli tilted her hips up in blatant invitation, and Lain thrust inside. A heavy drumbeat reverberated around the club, and the crowd began to clap in time, all synchronising with the rhythm of Lain's thrusting hips. Alli entered a dreamlike state as Lain pounded her. Her whole world revolved around the heat in her cunt, the bone-deep throbbing and the balls-deep fuck the incubus was giving her. She wailed and screamed, but the crowd and the music drowned out her sounds. She came on Lain's dick, drenching his length with her fragrant juices. When Lain climaxed she felt a zinging energy enter her; with the first spurts of thick cum entering her pussy, a warmth began to suffuse her body, and a tiny, small part of her hunger started to lessen.

Lain pulled out and moved aside. The next to take his place was another of Arin's men, a raven-haired beauty named Rala. He fucked her slowly and smoothly, and caressed her tits as he did so, rubbing her large, soft breasts and playing with her delicate pink nipples. When he came she again felt the same gentle warmth, the small feeling of rejuvenation, in spite of the tiredness in her limbs. Her cunt still ached, however, and she craved more to fill it, more and more and more. She must have wailed something to that effect in her delirium, because Arin was there, stroking her hair and murmuring soft words of reassurance. Then there was something on her face, something hot and heavy, and she flicked her tongue out to taste the tip of Arin's erection. His precum was salty and rich on her tongue, and she wanted more. Smiling fondly, Arin fed her his cock and let her suckle on it like candy.

Meanwhile each of Arin's men took their turn pounding Alli's pussy until the lips were puffed up and swollen and their mingled semen dripped down her buttocks. Arin came in Alli's mouth and she drank it like it was an elixir of life which, all things considered, it now was. 

Once each of Arin's men had taken their orderly turns and Alli was still hungry, then the drumbeat became more frenetic and the crowd abandoned the steady rhythm for wild chants and cheers. Suddenly Alli was overwhelmed as a mass of bodies descended upon her. Arin and his men withdrew as the crowd overtook the stage and fell upon Alli's bound and helpless form. Cocks were shoved into her mouth and pussy, and she was fucked roughly and frantically by desperate clubgoers driven half-mad from lust after watching a whole brood of incubi feeding a newly turned and ravenous succubus. The stage became an altar, and Alli simultaneously the sacrifice and the goddess. She remained tied and unable to move or protest as cock after cock was shoved into her pussy and her mouth, and now and then her ass as well. She moaned and orgasmed like a wanton whore as wad after wad of thick, hot jizz was pumped into and onto her, until her belly was swollen with it and her skin glistened with milky smears. Each and every load, each and every orgasm her worshipers offered up, took away a little piece of the hunger and pain she had been living with since the night Arin placed his tainted seed inside her and changed the very nature of what she was. Her body was left bruised, her throat hurting and her pussy gaping and her ass sore, but by the time the frantic mob finally began to cam down Alli was feeling euphorically high, utterly blissful on the combination of sexual gratification and delicious vital energy given to her willingly, upon which she had fed. 

While the humans had their way with Alli, Arin and his followers dispersed among the crowd and had little hunts of their own, taking advantage of the heightened sexual charge and sipping here and there from humans driven wild with desire. In the end, it was exhaustion that finally calmed the lust-addled humans, when the incubi and Alli had taken enough life force from them that they became too lethargic to continue.

That was when Arin returned to her, and gently unbound her restraints. This time he carried her himself, and picked his way through the sleeping or otherwise prone humans as he took her out of what was left of the club. His touch was gentle, and his aura radiated deep approval. 

He took her up to the flat above the club and locked the door three times. He lay Alli down in his bed, even in the state she was in, covered in hundreds of men's cum and oozing it from every orifice. She lay there, floating on golden clouds, barely aware of her surroundings and lost in euphoria. 

Arin joined her on the bed, and for a moment watched the mixed mess of cum soaking into his sheets, into the mattress beneath. He ached to lick every drop off her, to press his body against hers and get it all over him, to roll around in the pool of it forming beneath her. But this night was for Alli, not for him. And so he stroked his dick until he was fully hard again, and he slipped his length inside Alli's sloppy pussy. Alli moaned softly as Arin gently fucked her. He wanted his load to be the last she took tonight, wanted his essence and his soul to be the one that lingered last upon her palate. When he came he thrust in deep and made sure the head of his cock butted up against Alli's cervix, and then he let loose a brazen jet of cum directly against that tiny hole, directing the pressurised flow of his jizz as if he were spraying it from a hose. Part of the spell he had worked on Alli on the night he turned her had ensured that there was a part of her that would always remain his. No matter how many cocks she took, or how many loads of cum were poured into her exquisite body, her womb belonged to Arin, and no child except for his would grow there.

After he had squirted his generous load of cum into Alli's womb, he lay down beside her and curled around her fragile, bruised body. He breathed in the thick scent of sex, sweat, and cum, and relished lying down in the damp mess of fluids that now soaked his bed. He resisted sipping on the residual traces of life that lingered in those fluids, though he still felt the bubbling life-force, the delicious, pure energy locked within them. He left those for Alli to soak up as she slept, though he would still enjoy and sleep soundly surrounded by such a sweet melange. He closed his eyes, realising Alli had fallen asleep sometime while he was fucking her, and soon followed his protégée into blissful rest.


End file.
